In the recreational boating industry, there are generally three types of powerboats being small boats (length 6-10 feet) medium-sized boats, and the large boats (which often made of fibreglass and have sleeping quarters, multiple levels etc).
Most of the small boats contain an outboard motor attached to the rear of the boat and a steering arm which is also at the rear of the boat. The boat can be steered by pushing or pulling the steering arm.
Many of the medium-sized boats have a more sophisticated steering arrangement which comprises a steering wheel mounted to some form of mounting means (such as a dashboard). The steering wheel is mounted such that the person operating the steering wheel faces forwardly and towards the prow of the boat. As a consequence, the steering wheel extends into the boat space and can take up a reasonable amount of boat space. These boats are manufactured from fibreglass, composite materials, metal (typically aluminum and steel) and the like.
Many recreational boats are used for fishing and when a desired fishing spot is obtained, the boat is anchored and the steering wheel is not required. There are, of course, many other times when the boat is anchored and the steering wheel is not required.
However, it is generally not possible, convenient and may even be quite dangerous to simply unbolt or remove the steering wheel and to store the steering wheel when not required. There would be in advantage if it were possible to move the steering wheel into an out of the way position without needing to unbolt the steering wheel.
It is known to provide a steering wheel mounted to a substantially vertical column and where the base of the column is pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis so that the column can pivot from one side of the boat to another side of the boat. This allows a person to either stand behind the steering wheel when the steering wheel is upright or sit on one side of the boat when the steering wheel is pivoted to that side or sit on the other side of the boat when the steering wheel is pivoted to the other side. French patent 2771997, and French patent 2869587 illustrate this design. This design however does not allow the steering wheel assembly to swing away to one side of the boat such that the inside of the boat is substantially free from any encumbrance from the steering wheel. In the French patent document, the steering wheel will still be in the way no matter where it is positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,356 (1951) describes a steering wheel assembly mounted in the front of the boat and on a pair of horizontal spaced parallel rails. The rails extend transversely across the boat. The steering wheel can be slid anywhere along the rails and then locked into position. This design does not allow the steering wheel assembly to swing away to one side of the boat. Thus, the steering wheel will still be in the way no matter where it is positioned on the rails.
None of the above disclosures describe any cushioning ability should a person be thrown against a steering wheel (for instance in rough seas).
Misuse of boats or boat theft is also an issue, and security measures should be taken to secure a boat against theft or misuse. Various types of locking arrangements are known to lock the steering wheel or various parts or components of the boat such that the boat cannot be used. There would be an advantage if a better form of security arrangement could be provided.
With the smaller and mid sized boats which contain a steering wheel or something similar, the positioning of the steering wheel in front of the person means that the person can often strike the steering wheel or boat controls next to the steering wheel, especially if the boat is suddenly rocked by a wave. This can cause bruising to the person and possibly damage to the steering mechanism. There would be an advantage if some form of steering mechanism could be provided which may reduce possible bruising or damage to the steering mechanism.